danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:GhostyFlareEruption/Nightmare
This is my new RP that I will finish once I get done with a few other RPs (The Final Station, M00N, etc.) What's it about KIRBYS! Yup. You heard that correctly. You all are Kirbys, and while at it, you have stats that you have to watch. This is a objective based survival RP. There are also handy copy abilities that will help you. I also will include phases Stats Food Points Food Points (FP) are points you can use to either restore Health or Hunger. Health Obvious about this. If it reaches zero, you die. Hunger Obvious as well. If you run out, you will slowly lose Heath and can only spend FP on this bar only. Insanity You get Insanity by being isolated far too long and by having low Hunger. You can get Insanity in many other ways, but these are the main. Once it fills up, you commit suicide. Copy Copy abilities is what your Kirby has for it's abilities and attributes. Everyone starts off with Normal. If you take enough damage, however, your ability will return to normal, but you can get it back by swallowing your ability star. (More is up for arriving) *'Normal '- You can suck in stuff and swallow it (if you swallow other Kirbys, they will come back to where they are instead of warp into space). If you swallow any enemies with a special ability, you retain it *'Sword - '''You now have a sword, which can be used as mulitple attacks, such as a slice, spin, laser beam, and much more. You also get a nice Link Cap *'Beam '- You have a rod which can be used to shoot physic balls or use them to make a whip. You also have a red and purple jester cap. *'Fighter''' - You know a lot of martial arts and techniques. You also can shoot blasts out of your hand. You also have a red headband on your head (if your Kirby is red, it will be white instead) *'Cutter '- You have a yellow helmet which houses yellow sharp boomerangs. *'Hammer - '''Stop. Hammertime. You also have a blue and white headband. *'Parasoul '- Kirby has a red and white stripped umbrella. It's actually more helpful than you think *'Sleep '- Just don't, okay? Just don't. *'Archer '- You have a bow with infinite arrows. You also have a archer's hat and a bush. Phases Roaming In this phase, you walk around the open world to gather supplies to hlep you. Keep watch of your hunger; your hunger runs out if you do actions. You enter a battle phase if you are attacked and you know who your attacker is. Battle The battle phase is where you fight another Kirby if they attack you. You have the following you can do: *'Move''' *'Items' *'Flee' Victory There are two ways to win the game Slay Away You win be being the last Kirby standing Why can't we be freinds? You win by surviving for three weeks. Stats *Items: 0% *Enemies: 0% *Maps: 0% *Surprise: 0% *Moar Surprise: 0% *Goat: 100% Category:Blog posts